


Taciturn Lust

by Einv13



Series: Modern AU and Other Indulgence series [3]
Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Biblical References, M/M, grey morality, no beta we die like real men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-20 16:08:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16558907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Einv13/pseuds/Einv13
Summary: For Kris. Another morning jumpscares now in the flesh inside AO3.Disclaimer: I own nothing of Granblue Fantasy, only the plot of this fic and grammar errors.





	Taciturn Lust

**Author's Note:**

> For Kris. Another morning jumpscares now in the flesh inside AO3.
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing of Granblue Fantasy, only the plot of this fic and grammar errors.

_“Forgive me father, for I have sinned"_   
  
\-   
  
Cold night air breezes its way into the room, making the candle lights flickered in the darkness.   
  
The edge of a sharp knife was dragged across the skin, opening a wound and blood poured freely as the smell of iron mixed with various incense and burning smoke inside the poorly lit room. Pain is unknown to him. Only anticipation.   
  
As the last syllabus of the foreign words left his lips, all the lights turned off as if blown by some invisible force and the rune on the floor glows. 

  
-

  
  
_The sound of preaching voices seemed so far from him. Though looking like a devoted listener with his calm expression, no one will ever get what goes on behind the priest-in-training mind._ _  
_   
He is a man supposedly on a sacrilegious mission, yet underneath the robe, a lone black feather was kept as a bookmark in his note. 

  
-

  
  
“You know that by performing Goëtia one should be ready to pay a price for gaining a favor?”

Black inkiness coated the entirety of the room and the smell of decay and sulfur replaces the earlier scent. He paid no mind to them though.

  
“Use that eyes of yours, and you should know already”   
  
He widens his legs. The tight corset bites into his skin and bound to leave a mark later, but the tinge of suffocation is surprisingly welcomed.   
  
“What a lovely human you are” the devil licks his lips. He materializes his body into that of a fine young man. His lack of visible fabrics showed his well-endowment to a point the teenager had to restrained himself from gulping down his own drool.   
  
But it was useless.

Not in front of an ancient demon who knows how to find the rotten parts in a man.

  
-

  
  
_“Compassion towards others. Any goodwill of a man shall receive blessings from the lord if we prayed hard-”_ _  
_ _  
_ _He is a man of innovation and rationale. And of course, he abhorred the lack of finesse in comprising knowledge and reasoning in one’s own choice. Blinded faith? Ludacris._ _  
_ _  
_ _So he stayed back and observe. Watch those men fall down in the face of turmoil and desperation. Humanity cries as they lead themselves towards oblivion. Like the flutter of a butterfly’s wings, the small action of a manipulated factor will soon transcend into a maddening chaos._ _  
_ _  
_ _The faces of the hypocrites around him, he is sick of these. The monotonous of life and fabricated peace._ _  
_ _  
_ _Take action for what’s left is to leave things set._ _  
_   
The throbbing on his back is a reminder that in this sanctum place, he is not without a company. A set of markings, a symbol of the fallen carved right into his skin and the pain exudes from them made him feel far alive. 

  
-

  
  
Bodies entangled for who knows how long and the nighttime from outside had reverted for its morning counterpart. For the occupant of the room, however, the passing in time was well ignored as they busied themselves in the pleasure of one another.   
  
On his previously flat tummy, streaks of cum and other bodily fluids painted his skin as another release splattered from his spent dick. Filled, or perhaps overfilled to its capacity, the skin of that area is taut and seemed like they’re bulging from being stuff by the countless releases the teen had to endure from his partner.   
  
His voice raw and cracks, while his legs seem non-existent, only relying on the harsh grip on his waist to anchor him on the other's pistoning motion.   
  
Spent and well-used, the youth can only lay limply as the demon behind him groaned loudly and reached another completion while being sheathed fully by the thoroughly fucked flesh he called his body.   
  
“My beloved...haa...you did so well~” he had thoroughly devoured the boy’s body. Not a part of him was not drenched and mark with his essence.   
  
A lone finger trailed on his exposed back. The tip only grazes in a light touch, but they feel like acid. Burning into his flesh, he still has that engorged piece of meat lodged deep inside him that made pain and pleasure melded into one.   
  
“With this, consider me as the instrument of your discord, my sire”

 


End file.
